Some systems, such as microcontrollers, programmable systems-on-chip, or application specific standard part (ASSP) can include a processor that operates according to code stored in one or more memory circuits. However, in some conventional systems, such processors do not have a built-in privilege mode for limiting access to memory circuits and registers of the system.